disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamma
(Ka/tie & E'/mma') Best Friends. Always loooking out for each other. Emma and Katie are BFFS, but when Rosie is around, it changes. They love to share secrets and give each other make-overs. Quotes Emma's new friend KATIE- Whoa this is a HUGE house!!! What are you, a celebrity?? EMMA- No, but my Mom and Dad are. They're Morgan and Christina Ross. KATIE- No way! That's so cool! You can get all the latest fashions and it won't cost a dime for you! (LUKE, RAVI, and ZURI enter) Are these your little siblings? EMMA- (sighs) Unfortunately, yes. _____________________________________________________________ KATIE- Wait, Who's Mr.Kipling? And who's Old Man Chubbs? EMMA- Old Man Chubbs. Well, he's Zuri's stuffed bear. And Mr. Kipling is a lizard. He's mainly Ravi's pet. KATIE- Oh cool ______________________________________________________________ EMMA- Katie this is the perfect chance to try on some super cute clothes!!! Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine. KATIE- Falfabulous! ______________________________________________________________ EMMA-So, how do I look? KATIE-Toats adorable! EMMA-Thanks!! (half to herself) Now, what should you wear...(looks through closet) KATIE-So what should we do for the funeral? A song? EMMA-No, too depressing. KATIE-Well, it is a funeral. EMMA-Ya, but still. How are we gonna win the prize with a song? KATIE-Hmm, let's see. A dance? EMMA-But if my brother does a dance too, we'll look like idiots in front of him. KATIE-Then why don't we just ask him to dance with us? EMMA- EW! Luke may be a great dancer, but he's still a disgusting slob. I don't know what Mackenzie sees in him. KATIE-Then what should we do? What else is there that's fit for a funeral? (EMMA gasps suddenly) EMMA-I know!! We should do a fashion show! KATIE-No offense, but that doesn't seem like something I would do at a funeral. EMMA-Oh, don't worry. Zuri will love it! KATIE-(unsure)Ok... EMMA- Katie, go home right now and pick out your BEST outfits. This will be fabulous!! ________________________________________________________ EMMA- Wow, it must be awesome to be popular! KATIE- It's pretty awesome, but you're really popular, too! EMMA- Awww, thanks! KATIE- Sometimes it gets a little annoying, like when those girls walked over. ________________________________________________________ EMMA- You might see Luke come over looking for Mackenzie. KATIE- When? EMMA- Now. ________________________________________________________ EMMA- Wow, that was really good! You saved me from having to answer that question everyday! KATIE- No prob, Emma! (Bell rings) KATIE- Oh, I gotta run or I'll be late to class. EMMA- Yeah me too. Thanks for everything, Katie! See you after school! ________________________________________________________ EMMA- Did you see what Taylor was wearing today?! KATIE- God, I wish my mom could get me that outfit! Well, your mom can, you're really lucky! EMMA- If my mom lets me, I'll get one for you, too! KATIE- You're so sweet! EMMA- Katie, I'm having a little problem. KATIE- You can tell me anything, Emma! EMMA- Remember what happened with Jasmine today? Well, ever since I kinda sorta trashed her shoes the other month, she's been making up these nasty rumors about me. I tried to get her to stop, but it just got worse. I wanna find a way to get her back. KATIE- (rubs EMMA's back) Oh stupid Jasmine! Well, I say revenge isn't the answer. I think you should go talk to the teacher or principal. If that doesn't work, have Jessie call Jasmine's parents. You're a very good girl and you don't deserve to be bullied. (Gives EMMA a hug) Katie+Mackenzie?: KATIE- Hey Emma! EMMA- Hey. (KATIE sits down on the couch) EMMA- Is Skyler coming? KATIE- I texted her, she still hasn't answered. _____________________________________________________________ EMMA- No, it's not on her arm, it's on her leg, and I have proof! KATIE- But Skyler's still really nice! _____________________________________________________________ Emma- Katie, today, I felt like you were leaving me out! Katie- Really, how? Emma- Well, you were talking to Mackenzie a lot and it was like I wasn't there. Katie- I wanted to help Mackenzie get her mind off of Luke, so I hung out with her a little more. Emma- But couldnt you have let me join too? Katie- I was wrong, We will always be best friends even when Mackenzie is around. (They hug) more coming soon In Long lost cousin, Emma makes a friendship pact with Katie. In The Mystery Oz, Emma helps Katie put together an oufit for Mackenzie. Katie, can you put The Mystery Oz in the episodes? I erased it. I'll give you the info. In You snooze, you loose your powers, Emma and Katie try to keep Mackenzie awake. In Jessie the movie, They get in a big fight, but they make up at the end. In new job, new focus, they pick out clothes for each other. In Zuri rides again, They go to the "funeral" for Zuri In nutella punks arrival, They hang out more than they did in any other episode. Category:Pairings